The purpose of this study is to develop a bank of blood samples (serum, plasma, and buffy coat) from patients infected with tuberculosis. This blood will be used for research on the molecular and cellular basis of this disease which may provide a better understanding of the pathogenic mechanism of TB and help in establishing effective forms of therapy. The lab was used for the following: DNA isolation, DNA sequencing (automated and manual), ELISA, oligonucleotide synthsis, PCR, recombinant DNA techniques, RNA isolation, Southern analysis, blood separation and use of laminar flow hoods.